


In which Sober Gamzee Rapes Karkat After Already Killing Everyone Else

by qwerty12349



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Crying, M/M, Rape, Sober Gamzee Makara, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty12349/pseuds/qwerty12349
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee rapes Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sober Gamzee Rapes Karkat After Already Killing Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-con. Go easy on me people.  
> ***EDIT***6/29/14***  
> I came back to this after a while and I reread it and cringed. I felt like it had to be fixed up and so I did fix it up. Those of you who read it before thank you for the constructive criticism, I hope you enjoyed the edits I made to it. To those of you who didn't read it before this edit feel lucky! It was pretty bad! I didn't change story at all, but I did fix the over usage of the same word and I also put in a few commas. So, please enjoy what you came here for.

“HONK!” The footsteps keep getting closer. You try to hide in the corner, hoping that he might just pass you. He already killed everyone else, and you already know the “special plans” he has for you.

“There you are motherfucker. Thought you could hide from me?” He roughly pulls you up by your shirt collar and off your feet so your face is level with his. You grab his wrists and give him a pleading looking.

“Gamzee, please don’t,” He smiles at you, showing a lot of his sharp teeth. He leans in closer whispering into your ear.

“I’m in control motherfucker. You can’t stop me from doing this.” He nips gently at your neck pinning you against the wall behind you. His other hand starting to trail down your side, stopping to squeeze your hip then moving around to your ass. He continues nipping at your neck shoving his hand down the back of your pants. You whimper and try to push him away to no avail.

“No don’t do that motherfucker, I could just make it hurt worse.” To show it he bites down hard on your shoulder, cutting through your shirt and drawing blood. You whimper again, not trying to fight it hoping that it would make this all go faster.

He moves the hand on your ass to between your cheeks and traces over your hole. Your a virgin and Gamzee knows it. You’re tight and it’s going to hurt when he fucks you. You know he isn’t going to actually prep you for it. He sits you down on your feet again so he can strip you. You try to run when he lets you down but he catches your forearm with his hand roughly pulling you to the ground. He removes your shirt and pants with haste as he sits over you.

He holds you wrists with one hand. You swallow hard when he stops to stare at you and changes position, spreading your legs farther apart and pulling down his pants to his knees. He guides his thick bulge into your entrance, when it’s just barely in you he rams into you making you whimper again. You know it won’t be over quickly, there’s no one to stop him, there aren’t really any places to hide, and he’s going to drag it out as long as he can to torture you more.

He holds your wrists in separate hands now ramming into you making you cry out in pain. He closes his eyes moaning loudly and fucking you harder. It hurts so goddamn much. It feels like your ass is going to be torn in two. It’s a lot better than you thought it was going to be, though, you forgot to take into account that bulges lubricate themselves. Your glad they do, if they didn’t your life would be hell right now.

You squirm and try not to show him how much it actually hurts. You gasp and feel a few tears run down your cheeks as you close your eyes, trying to picture that it’s someone else over you. Anyone else. The pain immense and he’s not slowing down for anything. He only gets faster and more erratic with each thrust. He moans above you getting himself closer to release. You don’t want him to release inside you. You’re not a bucket and he shouldn’t use you like it. Knowing him though he’s going to.

You open your eyes and look up at him, “g-gamzee stop, please.” You beg him but you don’t think he can even hear you with how loud he’s moaning. He leans down his chest on top of yours and starts biting your shoulder. He breaks the skin easily, letting your mutant blood leak from your body.

You whimper again. Gamzee whispers into your ear, “You’re going to be my motherfuckin bucket you motherfuckin slut.” He thrusts harder into you and you start screaming. It still hurts like hell and you just want it to stop.

“You know if you were to relax around me it wouldn’t hurt you so much. Even though I do like the tightness.” He buries his bulge  into you harder as if to show it. You can’t relax though. You don’t want it. He getting closer to his release you can tell by his frantic pace, and how loud and throaty his moans are.

With one final moan from him he shoves his bulge down into you and screams with pleasure. He releases inside you breathing heavily and shuddering. Once he’s done he pulls out of you hissing with sensitivity because your muscles are still clenching. He sits back against the wall and takes a good look at you naked on the floor.You’re full fledged crying at this point. He smirks when he sees that your bulge is hard.

“So you did motherfuckin like it.” He’s speaking at a normal tone of voice. Not yelling, nor whispering. You look at him with a sense of helplessness and hate.

“Do me a favor motherfucker and come over here. I can chase you if I motherfuckin have to Karkat but you can make it easier on yourself if you just come over here.” You grimace as you crawl over. Your ass sore as hell. You really don’t want to make it any harder than it has to be. He only smiles at you.

“Good motherfucker. Now turn around.” You do as he says biting your lip trying not to let him see the pain.

“Now motherfuckin sit.” You whimper, but do as he says. You sit and it hurts. He pulls you into his lap, which is actually a lot easier to sit in because he’s pulled his pants back up. You’ve never been more glad for his soft pajama pants.

He slides his hands over your chest and stomach, moving them down over your hips, then coming to your thighs. He squeezes and massages them not saying a word. You stay quiet and bite your lip. Your lip starts to bleed, your shoulder still is.

He slides his right hand down your thigh, then back up moving it to your bulge. He takes it into his hand and squeezes. You manage to stay quiet. You don’t want release to come from him touching you. You don’t even want to touch yourself after this. He starts to gently pump your bulge while still massaging your thigh with his left hand.

As he starts to pump faster, your bulge becoming slick, he moves his left hand up your stomach and your chest. He starts pinching your nipple. You close your eyes and for a little while it’s not Gamzee touching you. You let yourself get lost in the fantasy. A different set of hands, a different series of events. The hands you’ve really wanted on you all along. You start bucking your hips and you moan. Gamzee growls into your ear which makes you realize what you’re doing.

You stop bucking your hips immediately. He still moves his hand faster, switching to your other nipple and pinching it roughly. You can feel him getting hard again.

You whimper and grab his right wrist and his hair. You try to stop his hand, but he only moves faster growling louder. He grinds up against your ass. You whimper again. You start to grow closer and soon the red liquid is spilling out from you. After you’re done Gamzee brings his hand up to his mouth and you hear him lick his fingers.

You shudder. That would be fucking nasty. That _is_ fucking nasty. You can’t believe that he fucking did that. Just, _ew_.

“You’re free to motherfuckin’ go, motherfucker.” You slowly crawl over to where he threw your pants and shirt. You put them back on and walk back to your room. You have a slight limp, but you’ll live. You hope.

Gamzee’s going to kill you next. Either that, or he’s going to keep you alive as his personal sex toy. You shudder at the thought. You’d rather him kill you than for that to happen. You manage to fall asleep hoping that you won’t have to deal with this ever again.


End file.
